


Heist au drabbles

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [23]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Charles in insecure, Charles is a Mess, Child Abuse, Comfort, Computer Programming, Computers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Hacking, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Insecurity, Kimi being a dad, Kimi not being an iceman, Late night idiots, Love Confessions, M/M, Mick needs a hug, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, People getting shot, Platonic Soulmates, Promises, Psychological Trauma, SWAT Team, Seb is a dad, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shooting, Sweet, Temptation, Tumblr Prompt, and, but we knew this, charles is an idiot, idiot boys, lewis needs Seb, lying, pierre is a sweet boy, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and short stories that take place within the heist auTags will be updated with every chapter.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Kimi Räikkönen & Mick Schumacher, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Max Verstappen & Sebastian Vettel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: F1 heist au [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Comments: 33
Kudos: 70





	1. “I’m not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Tumblr post](https://eight-hearts.tumblr.com/post/639492987051802624/can-you-please-post-the-link-to-the-f1-heist-au)
> 
> Thanks to [@formulola](https://formulola.tumblr.com/)

Max curled into himself in the corner of his apartment. He was alone and he couldn’t decide whether he liked that or not. Daniel was out stealing cars with Lance and Antonio all day, it wasn’t an official job they were just doing it for fun. 

He felt the tears rolling down his face and he didn’t have the energy to wipe them away. Maybe it was good to let his feelings out for once instead keeping them tucked away in his head. 

He hated head, absolutely despised it. He felt as if the moment he was happy again, his head had to remind him of something that would destroy him. 

Max had a good morning, Daniel woke him up and he could smell eggs in the background. For some reason Max had a weird obsession with scrambled eggs. He smiled at Daniel when he realised, Daniel smiling back at him. Max loved Daniel’s smile, it never failed to make him happy. 

Then about twenty minutes after Daniel had left his brain had decided it would be a good time to relive some trauma. That’s how found himself in the corner, thinking about when his father had put him in the medical room. 

His mind was just going over everything that happened. The emotions had felt, the way everyone had reacted and how his dad was. How he no longer saw his father but an evil person. A person who had no emotions or feelings. A person who could so easily hurt his own child. A person who didn’t care about anyone but himself. 

Max didn’t like to think about how father could so easily hurt his own child but it slipped into his mind every now and then. Max didn’t understand it, how could you do that? From that day Max mentally promised that if he ever had children he would never, ever hurt them. How could you hurt your own child? How could you hurt the thing that you made? How could you hurt the thing you were supposed to protect, love and keep safe?

Then again, Max’s dad never did anything the way other people did. He had backward views, he thought it was okay to hurt your child and he thought it wasn’t okay to love the same sex. He basically hated everything Max was. 

He hated Max, that was it. Maybe it was all Max’s fault his father was the way he was. Maybe Max had said something when he was small that had caused him to hate Max. 

Maybe it was his fault. 

Max didn’t mean to put the blame on himself all the time, it just happened. His father had conditioned him into it. He had always blamed Max when something went wrong, whether it was actually his fault or not. If something went wrong in a mission, his father immediately put the blame on Max. He wouldn’t even look at the notes from the mission, he just said it was Max’s fault and that was that. 

And that had destroyed Max. That had made him want to be alone. That had made him want to keep all his emotions inside and hidden. 

He wasn’t alone for long, there was a knock at the door but Max ignored it. He hoped whoever it was would see he wasn’t answering and thought he was at work but there was another knock.

“Max.” He heard Sebastian’s voice and pulled his knees up to his chest. “I have the spare key. You can either answer or I’ll come in.” Max didn’t respond. 

Sebastian waited a couple of minutes before entering, he closed the door and frowned upon seeing Max in the corner. He slowly approached Max to show him that he didn’t mean any harm. Sebastian sat in front of him, leaning some room between them. 

“Are you okay?” Max didn’t answer him, he kept his eyes down. “It’s okay if you aren’t but please tell someone you don’t feel up to coming to work. You know we don’t mind, we know your mental state is more important than Carbon and we agree.” Sebastian said gently. 

Max stayed silent. He didn’t know what to say or what to do. We could he? If it was Daniel here, he’d be able to say something. He wanted Daniel, not Sebastian. He wanted Daniel. 

“Max.” 

“Leave me alone.” Max said, he wanted to be alone or he wanted Daniel. He didn’t want Sebastian. 

“I’m not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever.” Sebastian told him. “I am definitely not leaving you alone in this state.”

“Please..” Max began to sob again. 

“Max, I can’t do that.” Sebastian shuffled closer to him, he opened his arms, inviting Max in for a hug if he wanted too. 

Max looked up at Sebastian. He wanted Daniel, he would always want Daniel but Daniel wasn’t available right now. It wouldn’t be smart to be alone when he was like this. He knew he couldn’t be alone like this. Max launched himself into Sebastian’s arm. The German held him, rubbing his back. He let Max know he was there. 

Max stayed in his arms for at least another half an hour. Sebastian rocked him, he kept him safe and grounded. 

“Thank you for not leaving me.” Max whispered. 

“I meant what I said. Let’s get you some water and find a Netflix programme to watch.” Sebastian told him. 

He’d never leave Max alone, neither would Daniel. Max would never be alone as long as he was in Carbon. 


	2. “Stop saying you love me when you don’t mean it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested in my tumblr dm’s. It’s prompt 6 on the list

Pierre loved to lay in bed with Charles, it was peaceful and relaxing. He loved to hold Charles in his arms and run his fingers through Charles' hair. Every night they’d lay there for a while before sleeping. Charles would have his head on Pierre’s chest and his arms around his waist. Pierre would have one hand on his bicep and the other would be playing with Charles' hair. 

There wouldn’t be any talking unless it was needed. It was just quiet, nothing but there breathing making a noise. Pierre loved it. Pierre loved holding Charles. He loved Charles. Charles was his favourite thing in the world which was cheesy. Pierre knew this but he didn’t care because he wanted people to know how he felt about Charles, he wanted Charles to know. 

“I love you..” Pierre whispered, he didn’t want to break the silence but he wanted Charles to know. 

“Stop saying you love me when you don’t mean it.” Charles replied. 

“Charles?” Pierre looked down at Charles, he was crying and Pierre wanted to slap himself for not realising. “Don’t say that, of course I mean it.” 

“No you don’t. Nobody does. No one ever loves me.” Charles untangled himself from Pierre, sat up and brought his knees to his chest. 

“I do, Charlie. Lots of people do.” Pierre came behind him, he leaned his head against Charles’ back. He knew Charles didn’t like too much touching when he was like unless he asked, but he did like it a little just to know someone was there. “I love you more than I love myself. I do anything for you.”

“You don’t, you just pity me. How could anybody ever love me? I’m just a mess who can’t keep his head straight.” Charles mumbled. 

“That’s not true, not at all, mon amour.” Pierre told him. “I knew you before I knew your head. I fell in love with you before I saw all of this, didn’t I?” Pierre waited for Charles' response, the boy nodded. “And when I did see this side of you, it didn’t make me love you any less, did it?” Charles shook his head. “See. I do love you, a whole lot.” 

“It doesn’t feel like you do.” Charles whispered. 

“Can you tell me how?” Pierre asked. 

“My head says you don’t.” Ahh, Charles' head was a dark place. Pierre knew this, he had dealt with it. Charles would let his emotions control him, sometimes he struggled to see the truth because his head wasn’t letting him. 

Charles was working on this with Pierre and Sebastian but it was going to take a while. Charles had been like this his whole life, it was a lot of work to undo. Pierre was ready for this challenge because Charles meant a lot to him, he didn’t want to lose him. He wanted to help him and love him. 

“What do we say about your head?” Pierre asked him, he felt Charles swallow. 

“We can’t always listen to it and sometimes it’s wrong.” Charles replied. 

“Good boy.” Pierre praised him. “Your head is definitely wrong in this situation. If I didn’t love you do you think I’d be helping you right now? Don’t you think I’d be asleep and ignoring you?” 

“I suppose.” Charles said. 

“I love you so much, mon coeur. More than anything.” Pierre wrapped an arm around his waist but loosely so Charles could move if he wanted. 

“My head doesn’t want to believe it.” Charles sobbed and buried his head into his knees. 

“What about your heart?” Pierre asked. 

“My heart knows it.” Charles whispered. 

“Try and listen to your heart for me. Focus on what your heart is telling you.” Pierre instructed him. 

“My heart says you love me a whole lot. My heart says you wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t.”

“Good boy, that’s it. Your heart is telling you what’s real right now, not your head.”

“You love me very much and I love you very much.” Charles said. 

“That’s right, I’m very proud of you, Charlie.” Pierre wrapped his other arm around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be silly, baby. You have nothing to be sorry for, I’m happy to help you and show you the truth. You can always count on me.” Pierre whispered. 

Charles turned around and kissed Pierre, it was soft and gentle. Pierre could taste Charles tears and he wiped the ones that were falling away. When Charles pulled away, Pierre kissed his cheek leaving the Monégasque blushing. 

“Shall we lay back down?” Pierre asked, Charles nodded.

Pierre slowly moved the back into the position they were in before but this time he held Charles even close. He kept his hand still on the back of his head, keeping it close to his chest. Pierre didn’t know whether he was trying to pass his love onto Charles by holding him close, he did know he wanted to keep him close. 

He wanted to protect Charles, he wanted to keep him out of harm's way, which wasn’t easy in their line of profession. Pierre wanted to wrap Charles in bubble wrap but that wouldn’t teach him anything. It would hide him from the world and probably make him worse, which was the last thing Pierre wanted to do. 

Sometimes Pierre really hated their job because he couldn’t always protect Charles. They were rarely put on the same mission and Pierre was usually busy when Charles was out. It was hard but he loved Charles. He loved his job too but he loved Charles even more. He loved him more than anything. 


	3. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified!”
> 
> Prompt 28 requested by anon on tumblr

Max paced back and forth in his and Daniel’s apartment. They’d been dating for three months at this point and Max had never been happier. Daniel was just what he needed after everything that had happened. Daniel was his guardian angel in so many ways. 

Daniel was also his boyfriend. Max still couldn’t help but get all flustered everytime he thought about that. He still couldn’t believe it, Daniel had chosen him. He had chosen him when Daniel could have had anyone. Max was his first and only choice. 

That scared Max that he was Daniel’s first and only choice but it scared him in a good way. It wasn’t the same scared feeling he got when he saw his father. No, this was a good scared feeling like when you’re scared about doing something you are really excited about it. 

He could hear the shower still going in the background, he hadn’t joined Daniel in the shower that morning, like he usually did, because he had realised something and it freaked him out. 

Max had never experienced this feeling before, it was new to him. He was always bubbled from this feeling. He was kept from it. He had rarely seen it either. It wasn’t something that was considered normal in his life. It hurt Max that his dad wanted to keep that from him, it hurt him that he was always shadowed from love. 

Everytime he started thinking about love and that emotion he would get butterflies in his stomach. The scared feeling would overtake his mind, it was all he could think about. It would fill him with a terrified feeling that Max hated. 

He just wanted to love Daniel without wanting to be scared of it. Max wanted to tell him he loved him without being scared of doing so. 

Max wanted to be normal, he wanted to love his boyfriend like other people love their partners. Max didn’t like it that he wasn’t normal. He didn’t like that his dad was able to still have this effect on him. He wanted to love Daniel, like Daniel loved him. 

He wished he could love as easily as Daniel could. Anyone could see the love in Daniel’s eyes. Max yearned to be able to show his love like that. He wanted everyone to be able to see how Max loved Daniel but Max couldn’t do that. It hurt Max. He knew Daniel knew that he loved him but nobody else really did. They could assume but they wouldn’t know. 

It made Max feel inhuman that he couldn’t show love as easily as others. It hurt him more than most things because Max craved love more than anything in the world. It was the thing he wanted the most and he couldn’t have it. He couldn’t have like everyone else could. 

“Max?” Daniel stood staring at him, his hair messy and wet. His shirt slightly clinging to him. Max didn’t hear the shower go off or even Daniel come into the room. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Max lied. 

“Max don’t lie to me, baby.” Daniel came over to him and took Max’s hand in his own. “Please talk to me.” Max looked at Daniel in the eyes and then scrunched his own up, Daniel squeezed his hands to let Max know he was still there. 

It was a few minutes before Max opened up. There was a lot of Max opening his eyes, hoping Daniel had gone but he was still there holding onto Max’s hands. 

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified!” Max bursted out. 

“Maxy.” Max met Daniel’s eyes to find the Australian smiling widely at him. He hugged Max close to his chest. “I’m in love with you too, you know. There’s nothing to be scared about but I get that it’s scary.” Daniel kissed his temple. 

“It’s all so new to me. I’ve only seen love from afar.” Max mumbled. 

“Well, I’m in on this journey with you. You don’t have to do this alone.” Daniel told him. 

“You’ll protect me?” Max looked up at him, putting his head on Daniel’s shoulder. 

“Always, Maxy.” Daniel smiled at him. “I won’t let anything hurt you.” 

“I love you.” Max closed his eyes as the words came out of his mouth. 

“I love you too, baby.” Daniel smiled. 

Max smiled back, Daniel kissed him gently. He was still scared, he knew he would be for a while but he knew Daniel was going to be there for him. 

Max knew Daniel would hold him when he needed too. He knew Daniel would wipe his tears away, he knew Daniel would kiss him when he needed too. 

Loving someone was terrifying as Max discovered. Especially when that someone was as perfect as Daniel was. 

After Max admitted his feelings to Daniel every time he’d look at Daniel, he’d get those butterflies in his stomach. He get that terrified feeling but then Daniel would look at him with those eyes and that smile and he’d feel okay. Max would get the relief that settled the butterflies. 

Daniel would always check on him, make sure he was okay and he wasn’t scared. Every night Max would tell Daniel he loved him and he would always get an “I love you too.” In return. Every time the words came out of Max’s mouth he felt the scared feeling slowly go. It was going to take some time but it was okay. 

  
  



	4. “You told me that you were okay, you promised!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12 for Pierre/Charles. 
> 
> This prompt was requested twice for two different ships, the other ship for this request is coming soon. 
> 
> Warning for a shooting during this.

Pierre always stayed in the car on a mission, he had started doing some field work like the bank heist and going out with Romain. Lewis had agreed they would take it at Pierre’s pace and there was absolutely no pressure. He preferred staying in the car, there was less danger. 

For some reason Pierre had a bad feeling about the mission he was going on with Daniel. He just had a feeling something was going to go wrong so he chose to stay in the car. Pierre wished he hadn’t stayed in the car when he saw two people standing either side of the car, pointing the guns at Pierre.

“Out of the car.” One of them shouted, Pierre picked up his and got out.

“Give us your laptop too.” The other one said.

“Please, the only copies of my school work on here and the photos of my dad.” The last part was true but Pierre had them backed up, the first part wasn’t true but if they were good at computers they could easily find all the stuff about Carbon on here. The two of them exchanged glances.

“Fine.” They got into the car and sped away.

Pierre stood there and blinked. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, he realised he had his own gun in his pocket but he couldn’t have taken two people on. Pierre realised he had just let two people get away with a car, one of Carbon’s cars. He watched as the car turned around and came back to him. The person in the passenger seat had the window rolled round, they stuck their gun out and shot Pierre in the arm before driving away as fast as possible.

Daniel came out just as they were driving away, Pierre had to fight the urge to drop his laptop and clutch his arm. He just dropped to the ground. Daniel hurrying over and pulling his phone out.

“Someone has stolen our car and Pierre’s been shot. We need help now.” Daniel shouted into the phone. He felt helpless as Pierre winced in pain, he couldn’t help him. Daniel had only been trained in basic first aid, not how to deal with some who had been shot. 

Antonio came speeding around the corner not long after the phone call had been made. He was driving the van they had turned into a medial van for situations like this. Kimi came out of the back, Daniel and Kimi helped get Pierre into the van.

Pierre laid in the van and just wished the pain would go away, all he could focus on was the pain shooting up his arm. 

When they arrived back Charles was waiting with Sebastian in the medical room, Kimi shot Sebastian with the look of ‘give me sometime.’ Sebastian held Charles back.

“Charles, he needs to look Pierre over first.” Sebastian held him close.

Charles felt like it had been forever by the time Kimi had finished with Pierre. Charles timidly went into the room, Pierre smiled softly at him and held out his non injured arm. The Monégasque rushed over hugging Pierre tightly but being mindful of his injured arm. 

“It’s okay, I’m okay, Charlie.” Pierre whispered.

“Promise?” Charles looked at him with those eyes and Pierre couldn’t tell him the truth. He couldn’t hurt him. 

“Promise.” He smiled. “I’m all good. The wound will heal all good.”

Kimi came back later to check on Pierre, he and Charles were sitting up now. Romain had brought some homemade food for them to eat, he said Pierre needed the energy. 

“So Kimi when do you think he can come home? It shouldn’t be too long right? Because the bullet just hit his arm.” Charles looked at Kimi, the Finn raised his head and looked straight at Pierre. “Kimi?” Kimi didn’t take his eyes of Pierre, giving him a disapproving look that made Pierre uncomfortable. “Pear?”

“You didn’t tell him?” Kimi stayed staring at Pierre. 

“Hello? I’m still here you know! I’d like to be included in this!” Charles waved his arms about. 

“Tell him or I will.” Kimi folded his arms. “I’ll be back in 10 minutes and I expect him to know.” He left, leaving them alone. 

“Pear?”

“It’s not as simple as you think. The bullet didn’t just hit me.” Pierre swallowed, refusing to make eye contact with Charles. “Kimi got it out, so don’t fuss but the bullet damaged the tissue and muscles. It shattered the bones. I’m having surgery tomorrow to have put some pins in place so the bone stays in place. Kimi doesn’t know if I’ll get full movement in my arm back. I might have to learn to hack with one hand.” Pierre didn’t realise he was crying till a tear drop fell near his mouth. 

“You told me that you were okay, you promised!” Pierre finally looked at Charles, the younger boy looked heartbroken. 

“Charles…” 

“No! You lied to me!” Charles got up from the bed, almost falling over as he did. “You promised something that wasn’t real.” Charles looked at him, the pair of them crying. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Charlie. I was trying to protect you in the moment.” Pierre looked at him. “Please.” 

“You lied to me..” Charles cried. Neither of them had noticed Kimi coming into the room and leaning but he came back with Sebastian. 

“What’s going on?” Sebastian asked. Charles rushed over to him, Sebastian put his arms around him. 

“He lied to me, Seb.” 

“About what?” Sebastian asked him. 

“He told me he was okay but he’s not. He might not be able to have full use of his arm again.” Charles cried. 

“Pierre?” The Frenchman nodded. 

“I didn’t mean to lie to him, he already looked worried. I couldn’t tell him then.” Pierre told him. 

“Charles, do you ever think he was lying to you to protect you? Or he was waiting till you seemed less worried?” Sebastian asked. 

“He still lied to me.”

“But he had the best intentions when he did.” Charles looked over to Pierre. 

“I didn’t mean any harm.” Pierre offered his good arm out. Charles looked at Sebastian who nodded, the younger boy went over and hugged Pierre. His arms went around his neck, Pierre’s arm around his waist. Pierre buried his head into Charles' shoulder, he breathed him in. He squeezed Charles closer. 

“Sebastian?” Charles turned his head but remained in Pierre’s grip. 

“Yes?”

“When you told me that I wasn’t a mess, were you lying to protect me?” Charles asked and Sebastian went red, the German just left the room without saying anything. “How rude!”

“Charlie.” Pierre laughed. “You aren’t a mess.” 

“I am though, you can admit it, it’s okay.” Charles smiled at him. 

“Okay but you’re my pretty mess, okay?” Pierre looked up at him. 

“Okay, deal.” Charles kissed him. “I’m sorry for reacting like that.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you.” 

“Can Kimi do physio with you?” 

“He can.” Pierre replied. 

“I’ll come with you.” Charles smiled. 

“Thank you, love. Now come sit back down.” He kissed him. 


	5. “You told me you were okay, you promised” - Sewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You told me you were okay, you promised.” 
> 
> This was requested for Seb/Lewis 
> 
> This is set after Crown Jewel

Sebastian had kept a close eye on Lewis after what had happened with George, Seb knew how he felt about Nico. He knew how the blonde still had an effect on him years later. He watched as Lewis stayed close to George when they arrived back to headquarters. Sebastian couldn’t help but feel as if something was up with him. 

He felt as if he knew Lewis, they had known each other for 11 years after all. He would hope he knew Lewis but at this moment he wasn’t sure. Lewis was good at masking and hiding his emotions and Sebastian was not good at getting behind that make. 

Lewis was watching Alex and Lando who were still not letting go of George. Sebastian was standing in the corner of the room with Kimi who was waiting to check over George. 

Sebastian stayed with Lewis where he was that day. It took him awhile to convince Lewis that he didn’t need to sleep outside of George’s door 

Sebastian looked down at Lewis whose head was laying on his chest, his fingers drawing patterns across his chest. Sebastian’s fingers were drawing circles on his bicep. 

“Are you okay, Lew?” Sebastian whispered. 

“I am.” He replied, he didn’t look up at Sebastian, he just stayed where he was. Sebastian kissed his head and closed his eyes. 

When Sebastian woke up around 4am he could hear quiet sobbing, he looked beside him and Lewis wasn’t there beside him. As Sebastian woke up at more he realised the sobbing was coming from the living room. He climbed out of bed and went into the room. 

Lewis was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, he had one of Sebastian’s jumpers on and was crying. Sebastian went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before heading over to Lewis, he sat beside him and handed him the glass. Lewis downed it quickly.

“You told me that you were okay, you promised!” Sebastian said. 

“And I lied.” Lewis shrugged. 

“Lewis, if you’re not okay you need to tell me.” He hugged Lewis, bringing him close to him. 

“I don’t know how to tell you.” Lewis mumbled. 

“I’ll help you learn to tell me, okay? You aren’t alone in this.” Sebastian looked at him. 

“But you need to look out for Charles.”

“I can look out for more than one person. You’re just as important as Charles is.” Sebastian kissed his forehead. 

“It’s all my fault.” Lewis cried. 

“No, it’s not. It is not your fault at all. None of us could have guessed what would have happened. You couldn’t have stopped it. It is not your fault, Lew.” Sebastian squeezed him. 

“But I feel as if it is.” Lewis said. 

“Look at this way, could you have guessed that George would run away?” 

“No.” 

“Could you have guessed that Nico would have found him?” 

“No.” 

“So is it your fault Lewis?” Sebastian asked him. 

“I guess not.” He shrugged and buried himself further into Sebastian. 

“I love you.” Sebastian kissed his head. 

“I love you too. I’m sorry for waking you.” 

“Stop with that nonsense. I’m glad you woke me, I wouldn’t want you going through this alone. You mean too much to me.”

Sebastian held Lewis close to him as the older one calmed himself. Sebastian would gladly wake up at any hour to hold him and comfort him. He would do anything for Lewis, he loved him. He had loved him since Lewis had saved him. He owed so much to Lewis and it pained him to see him like this. Lewis meant the world to him, he just wanted to take the pain away from him. 

Sebastian knew that Lewis saw George like a younger brother or a son. He knew how much George meant to Lewis. He knew the feeling when you failed someone who looked up to you like that. He’d been like that when Charles had his second breakdown, he hadn’t noticed and he felt like he failed him. He somewhat understood what Lewis was going through and he knew how horrible it was. 

He held on to Lewis tight as if he was scared he might disappear. He held onto him tight as if he was trying to make all the pain go away, as if he was trying to take the pain and put it onto himself. Sebastian would much rather hurt than have Lewis hurt. 

Sebastian can’t remember if he has ever seen Lewis in this much pain, he knows Lewis has seen him like this but never the other way around. Lewis was strong, stronger than most people in Carbon. There was no doubt that Lewis was the strongest person mentally in Carbon but even if someone was strong it didn’t mean that they didn’t experience pain. 

Lewis put his arms around Sebastian's neck to draw the German in closer. He didn’t want to let him go and he didn’t want Sebastian to let him go. He couldn’t lose Sebastian too. The German could feel his desperation to keep him close and pulled Lewis into his lap, placing a gentle kiss on his temple. 

“I’m not going anywhere, not now, not ever. I’m always with you, love.” Sebastian kissed him softly, Lewis clung onto him. 

“I love you, Seb.” 

“I love you too, Lew.” 


	6. “The sign said not to push the button. Of course I’m going to push it!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request prompt 25: “The sign said to not push the button. Of course I’m going to push it!” For Charles & Max

Charles followed closely behind Max as they made their way through the office building. Pierre had already cut security from back at headquarters. Charles and Max had already killed a few people, it was nothing new to them and Charles would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. 

He loved the adrenaline that ran through his body after he killed someone. He loved the way it felt when he killed someone who tried to stop him from doing his job. 

Max was leading this job, Lewis always left it up to the people on the mission to choose who was leading it unless he already had someone in mind. Charles had asked Max if he was okay with leading this one, it was a tense, serious one and Charles knew Max would handle this better than him. 

Charles stayed behind Max as he was supposed to, he kept watch over his shoulder in case anybody tried to ambush them but he also kept an eye on Max, in case anyone tried something on him. 

He enjoyed doing his missions with Max, they may be at each other’s throats from time to time but Max was his best friend. Charles considered Max his platonic soulmate and he knew the Dutchman felt the same. They just connected with each other perfectly, they’d also been through some tough times so they found it easier to handle each other. They had both been there countless times when the other one had broken down. They were both able to empathise with each other. 

He watched as Max peered around the corner before signalling to Charles he needed him. Charles gave him the ‘I’m ready’ signal and they both jumped around the corner and shot the two people who were in the corridor. Max high fived him before moving down the corridor. 

They made it to the room they needed. There was a certain file on them that they had to get rid of. As Max searched the room for it Charles found himself intrigued by a button. There was a note underneath saying ‘Do not push’. Charles looked over to Max who was searching through files, he heard Max celebrate a little which meant he found the file. As that was happening Charles couldn’t help but push the button, a siren immediately went off filling the room with a red light. 

“What did you do?” Max asked, rushing over to him. Max looked at the button. “Charles did you push that button?” 

“The sign said to not push the button. Of course I’m going to push it!” Charles held his hands up. 

“Charles!” Max put his head in his hands until they heard a commotion coming from outside. They both rushed over to the window. 

“Is that a swat team?” Charles asked. 

“Oh my god, you’re such an idiot! You’ve called the swat team!” Max looked at him. 

“Oh shit.” 

“Yeah, oh shit. You’re going to have to tell Sebastian.”

“Wait, how are we going to get out?” Charles asked. 

“Well, we’ve always wanted to put our parkour skills to the test.”

“Oh no..” 

“Oh yes, Charles.” Max started dragging him towards the roof as Charles turned his earpiece on. 

“Umm, Sebastian?” 

“What have you done?” Sebastian asked. 

“I may or may not have pushed a button and there may or may not be a swat team outside now.”

“Charles!” 

“The sign said to not push the button. Of course I’m going to push it!” He repeated the words he said to Max earlier. 

“Are you safe?” Sebastian asked. 

“For now.” Charles replied. 

“Keep me on the earpiece.” Sebastian instructed. 

Charles let himself be dragged by Max up to the rooftop. When they were in the junior programme they learnt how to parkour. They weren’t taught, you aren’t taught anything in the junior programme. You just learn. Charles hasn’t done any parkour since then. 

When they reached the roof, they both peered over the edge slightly, the swat team breaking the barricades the two had put on the door. There was no sign of a helicopter as of yet. 

“We can’t get to our car.” Max told Sebastian. 

“I’ll page Daniel, he’s currently out drifting.” Sebastian replied back. “Get as far away as you can.” 

“Copy.” Max replied and then grabbed Charles before going to the other side of the roof. 

There was a gap between this roof and the next, it wasn’t big but if you looked down it was. Neither of them were scared of heights but they certainly were scared of falling. 

Charles knew he had to let that feeling go away. He had to change that feeling into adrenaline. He could see Max shaking his arms and breathing, the Dutchman doing the same. He looked at Charles and offered him a smile, the Monégasque returned the smile. 

“I’ll see you on the other side, we go all the way to the end of this block of buildings, okay?” Max instructed. 

“Okay, go.” Charles let Max get ahead by at least fifteen seconds before he went, if he didn’t leave a gap he could interfere with Max’s jumps and he didn’t want to do that. 

He went back ever a little but taking a run and jumping to the other roof. Just as he made the jump, the door to the rooftop was opened by the police. Charles gave them the middle finger before continuing his jumps. He successfully completed each jump. Max was waiting for him at the end. He followed Max down the ladder, he knew they had to move fast. The police would soon realise where they were. 

When they arrived at the bottom Daniel was already waiting for them, the two of them speedily got into the car. Daniel started driving as soon as they had both sat down, the police hot on their tail. 

They lost them after about twenty minutes. Max was always thankful Daniel was a good driver. He got them out of a lot of things. When they did arrive back at Carbon’s garage, Sebastian was waiting for them. It was clear he had the disapproving dad look on his face but he left as soon as they got out of the car. Daniel gave Max a quick kiss before leaving himself, leaving the two partners alone. 

Max didn’t say anything, just walked over to their old bin, grabbed a lighter and set the file alight before chucking it into the bin. While he was doing that, Charles took off his armour and set his guns down. Max did the same. 

“We seriously have got to teach you some impulse control!” Max looked at him. 

“I’m sorry but if something or someone tells me not to do something, I am obviously going to do it! It’s just the logic of my brain.” 

“Your idiot brain.” Max whacked him around the head. “We could have died! You got the whole damn swat team called on us!” 

“I’m sorry! It just looked so tempting.”

“You really do let the devil control you. Pierre is right, you look like an angel but controlled by the devil!”

“He said what? Hang on!” Charles called after Max who was laughing and walking away. When Charles reached him, Max threw his arm around Charles. “I do hate you sometimes.”

“No you don’t. Nobody can hate me, look at me.” He laughed. 


	7. “I’m not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever.” - Kimi & Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested “I’m not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever.” For Mick & Kimi and I love writing this so much. There will be more of them in an upcoming heist au part

Mick loved the rooftop, he’d often come up here after a long day just to relax and let all of his stress melt away. He liked to turn the fairy lights that Daniel had left up on. They were pretty and calmed him. He’d cuddle up with a blanket and a hot beverage. Tonight’s choice was hot chocolate. 

Mick sighed as he looked into the horizon. He wished he could share his day with his father, he wished he could tell him everything he’d been up too. It wasn’t easy. He didn’t have Sebastian like Charles did. Sure the German was always there for him and always told him to find him if something was wrong but Mick didn’t want to. He wanted to make sure Sebastian was available for Max and Charles who needed him more than Mick did. 

He liked to think his dad would join him up here after a day at work, he liked to think they would share jokes over hot chocolate but he also doesn’t like to think about all that. He doesn’t like to think about all that because then he thinks about his dad and about everything that could be. 

Mick took a sip of the hot chocolate before closing his eyes for a minute. He tried to keep the tears back, he tried his hardest. He had to be strong, if not for himself then his dad. He didn’t want to cry out here where anyone could come up, he begged his mind to wait until later. Begged his mind to wait till he was in bed. His mind didn’t listen to him. Mick didn’t blame it. He knew he needed to let the emotion out, he just didn’t want too. 

He heard the door to the rooftop open and startled. Mick shakily placed the hot chocolate on the table so he didn’t drop it and did his best to wipe his eyes. He did his best to hide any evidence of his sadness but then Kimi came and sat beside him. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kimi asked, Mick knew if it wasn’t him Kimi would have probably left him and got someone else to deal with him. 

“Please don’t leave me alone.” Mick let himself cry, he let himself sob, he let the emotions leave him. 

“I’m not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever.” Kimi told him and held an arm out. 

Mick knew Kimi didn’t really do affection, so this would usually be a big deal that would have Mick freaking out happily but he couldn’t control his emotions. He launched himself at Kimi, taking the blanket with him. Kimi wrapped the one arm around Mick’s shoulder and let him cry into his shoulder. 

“Please don’t leave..” Mick said after he had calmed himself down a bit. 

“I’m not leaving, kid. I promised you as a small child I wouldn’t, I am not breaking that. I promised your dad too.” Kimi put his other arm around him and Mick cried more at the mention of his dad. Kimi rocked him gently, he held him close and let Mick get all of his emotions out. “Are you missing him?”

“More than ever.” Mick admitted. 

“I get it just know that I’m here for you, I know I can’t fill the gap completely but I hope I can help just a little.” Kimi told him. 

“Thanks Kimi.” Mick sniffled. “I just wish I could tell him about my day at the end of it, I wish he could be here sitting with me.”

“It might not be the same but why don’t you tell me about your day when it’s done? Even if it’s just a text and some days we can come sit up here.” 

“You would do that for me?” Mick looked at him. 

“I would, Seb would too.”

“Charles and Max need Sebastian more than I do.” Mick mumbled. 

“Then I’ll do that for you.” 

“You don’t seem like the iceman sometimes.” Mick said. 

“Tell anyone that and you won’t have a tongue to talk with.”

“I’m upset so you decide to threaten me?” Mick laughed. 

“Yes.” Was all Kimi said. 

He squeezed Mick and passed him the hot chocolate of the table so he could drink. Kimi stayed up on the rooftop with Mick for another hour just holding and comforting him. Mick didn’t want to move but Kimi insisted that they both needed sleep and if Mick wanted too they could do it again tomorrow. 

Mick didn’t want to rely on other people to deal with his problems but maybe it was okay sometimes. He was starting to believe that he didn’t have to go through any of this alone. He was starting to believe that Kimi wasn’t going to leave him alone, that Kimi was going to help him. 

And for the first time in awhile Mick fell asleep with a smile on his face rather than tears down his cheeks. 


	8. Late Night Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by a tumblr mutual who has some wonder f1 fics which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdotumSuojelius/pseuds/OdotumSuojelius) And on tumblr [Here](https://maxynorris.tumblr.com/)

Max doesn’t like to work late. He enjoys cuddling and having sex with Daniel at night before they sleep but not tonight. Max is too in the zone, he’s been attempting to hack in a big corporation for days and now he’s actually getting somewhere. He can’t stop, his head is actually working for once, his head is on his side. 

He knew he should wait till tomorrow, it’s late. He knew he should be at home with Daniel but he’s too into this. He needed help though, this wasn’t an easy task. 

**Max** : get your ass to the IT room right now 

Max texted Lando and within minutes the Brit was running into the room with his giant slippers and blanket. The Dutchman couldn’t help but laugh at how silly Lando looked. 

“What’s going on?” Lando sleepily asked. 

“I’m actually getting somewhere with the corporation. I need help.” Max told him. 

“Got it.” Lando sat beside him and opened the laptop up. 

The two of them remained silent as they typed, just the noise of their fingers hitting the keys filled the room. There were some files the boys needed to dispose of. This corporation had some old dirt on Sebastian and that wasn’t okay. If it got into the wrong hands it could be dangerous. They know things that they couldn’t. Lewis had given them the task a few days ago. It should have been done by now, Max found himself working better under pressure but not in this case which is why he had to stay awake, which is why he had to work late. He needed this done. He needed this out of his head. 

Max had promised Daniel he wouldn’t work late, he had promised Daniel he’d be home before 10pm but here he was at 11pm working away on his laptop. His phone was silent so if Daniel was trying to contact him he wouldn’t know. 

He and Lando had moved to the small couch they had in the IT room. Lando had draped the blanket over them both. Occasionally they shared a joke or two to break the silence. 

———————————

Daniel had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for Max. It was just after 11pm. He looked around the apartment and frowned when Max wasn’t anywhere. He checked his phone and there were no messages from him, he sent Max a quick one but didn’t even get a reply or get left on read. 

He sighed when he realised Max would still be working, he put some shoes on and headed down to the IT room. 

————————

George turned in his sleep and went to wrap his arm around Lando but he wrapped it around Alex instead. He knew the difference between who he was touching, Alex always wore a shirt to bed while Lando did not. He opened his eyes and looked around, Lando wasn’t in the bedroom. He carefully got out of bed and looked around their apartment. He frowned and went back to Alex, gently waking him up. 

“It’s not morning?” Alex said sleepily when he realised it was George waking him up. 

“Lando isn’t here.” George tried to make it sound like he wasn’t freaking out but really he was. 

“What?” He has never seen Alex move so fast. “His phone is still here.” Alex pointed it out. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Alex stood up and hugged George. 

“Calm down, we can go out and look for him. Maybe he’s working?” 

“But he went to sleep with us, he knows he can’t work late anymore.” George commented. 

“It’s Lando, he’s an idiot sometimes.” Alex said and started pulling George towards the door. 

————————

When Daniel turned the corner to the stairs, he saw Alex and George heading down. He was confused, why were they up so late? 

“Hey.” Daniel said as he approached the staircase door which they had just entered. “What are you up so late for?”

“We’ve lost Lando.” Alex said. 

“Oh, Max hasn’t come home.” Daniel replied. It was George who connected the dots. 

“I’m going to kill your boyfriend.” He started rushing down the stairs. 

“Get your ass back here! Don’t you dare.” Daniel started following him, running down them. 

Alex stood there confused before he started going down the stairs too. He met them outside the IT room, they would have got there a minute before Alex did. They had a soft expression on their face, they both held their fingers up to their lips, signalling to Alex to be quiet. He furrowed his brows and George opened the door. 

Alex poked his head around the door, Max and Lando were snuggled up on the couch. Lando with his head on Max’s shoulder, Max’s head on Lando’s. Their laptops were open how they had left them. Their blanket is still on their laps. Alex couldn’t help but smile. He closed their laptops and placed them on the desk. 

He watched as Daniel got Max onto his back, the Dutchman wrapped himself around Daniel like a koala. 

“I got rid of the file.” Max said sleepily, burying his head in Daniel’s shoulder. 

“Proud of you baby, but next time send me a text.” Daniel replied. 

“Shh baby is sleeping.” Daniel smiled at Alex and George before leaving. Alex didn’t know if Max was talking about himself or Lando.

George went over to Lando and shook him slightly. It was always easier to wake him up a little before trying to move him. Lando hid himself under the blanket when he saw it was them. George shook his head and tried to move the blanket. 

“I’m sorry, Georgie. Don’t be mad.” Lando said. 

“Not mad, baby, I just wish you left a note or something. I thought you disappeared.” George tried to move the blanket again, Lando gave in. He picked Lando up. Thankful he had worked out. Lando clung to him. 

“My blanket.” Lando blinked. 

“I’ll carry it, love.” Alex smiled at Lando, the younger one smiling back. 

Alex walked beside George as they walked back up. He had a text from Daniel saying that their boyfriends were idiots and Alex laughed softly. They were. 


	9. “It isn’t up for debate.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: “It isn’t up for debate.” was requested by anon

Lando has never done a mission alone, let alone a dangerous one, but now he had an opportunity too. Lewis had found him that morning and offered him the mission. He told Lando to come back in 24 hours with his answer. He was excited, Lando had always wanted to do a mission alone. 

He mostly worked in IT or did the hacking while on the job but there had been times when he did other jobs inside the mission. 

Lando waited until George and Alex had finished eating before he decided to bring it up. 

“Lewis offered me a job today. A solo job.” Lando said. 

“What job?” Alex smiled over at Lando. 

“An assassination.” Lando replied. 

“Would you have earpiece communication?” George asked. 

“No.” Lando didn’t meet his eye. 

“No, absolutely not. You are not doing that.” George started clearing the missions. 

“What? Why?” Lando went over to him. 

“It’s too dangerous.” George said as he scrubbed at the dishes. George was always the more domestic out of the three. 

“You and Alex do jobs like that all the time!” Lando pointed out and looked over at Alex who was just blinking at them. 

“I have to say, I agree with George.” Alex said. 

“Traitor!” Lando hissed at him. 

“It isn’t up for debate.” George dried his hands. 

“No, you know what’s not up for debate? Me doing this mission. I’m doing it.” And with that Lando stormed out and ran all the way to Lewis’ office, crashing into Charles who was coming out of the office with Sebastian. 

“Woah slow your roll.” Charles helped up off the floor, Lando apologised before going into the office. Lewis smiled at him. 

“I’m doing that mission.” He said. 

“You sure? I don’t need your response till tomorrow.” Lewis said. 

“I’m sure. I’m doing it.” Lando smiled. 

“Okay, I’ll send you the details. I need it done before midnight tomorrow.” Lewis smiled and started typing the email. 

Lando ended up spending the night at Max and Daniel’s. His phone kept ringing and he kept getting text messages. Daniel ended up answering the phone at one point, telling him that Lando was okay and he was with them. He didn’t hear the response as Daniel left the room with his phone. Max had hugged him to stop him moving, he just wanted George and Alex but they weren’t letting him do a mission they did all the time. 

Lando didn’t see either of them the next day. It hurt him, they didn’t try to come see him. Lando knew they were trying to give him space but he much rather see them. He would have found them himself but he felt too bad for walking out on them. 

When 8pm rolled around Lando met Lewis in the garage, his boss handing him the keys to a Mclaren. He made sure Lando had amour and his gun before letting him go. Driving the car filled Lando with so much adrenaline and he loved it. He always did love this feeling but in this car, that he was driving, he felt the adrenaline so much more. He thrived of this feeling. 

He arrived at his location. He had to assassinate a known associate of Fernando. Lando had texted the associate for a ‘business deal’. The person in question was waiting for him upon arrival. Lando could see the gun in his pocket, he took a deep breath before getting out of the car. He greeted the man with a large smile, like he always did. He wanted them to think he was friendly. 

The man immediately pulled his gun out on Lando and the Brit had to think fast. He moved out of the way just as the first bullet came, he swiftly pulled his gun out and shot the man in the head. He fell to the ground quickly. Lando let of a sigh of relief before hurrying back to his car. If anybody had heard the shooting they were sure to call the police, Lando had to flee the scene. 

When he got back Lewis was waiting for him. He could see Alex and George too but ignored them as he went up to Lewis to hand him the keys back. 

“It’s yours.” He smiled. 

“What?” Lando asked. 

“You’ve made me very proud.” Lewis smiled before leaning. Alex and George shifted in the corner they were stood in. 

Lando looked at them before turning and looking at his car. He had two options, he could flee. Run away from them or he could face them. 

“Lando?” He heard George’s hoarse voice and turned around. Lando blinked at him. “I should have had more faith in you. I just want to keep you safe forever, even though that isn’t a good thing.” 

“We both should have had more faith in you.” Alex said. “We’re very proud of you.”

Lando looked back at his car before turning around and running to his boyfriends. He wrapped his arms around the both of them the best he could. He heard Alex and George chuckle as they hugged him back tightly. 

“I’m sorry for leaving.” Lando whispered. 

“No, you had every right to. I’m sorry I didn’t think more of you baby.” George whispered back. 

“I’m sorry too, baby.” Alex whispered to them. 

Lando just held them close. 


	10. “Can I borrow your jumper? It smells like you” - Maxiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested prompt 8: “Can I borrow your jumper? It smells like you.” For max and Daniel in the heist au 
> 
> This is set not long after they got into the relationship but after the hospital stint.

Max noticed Daniel always made him feel safe, he always made him feel secure. Max could always count on Daniel to make him feel okay, the Australian didn’t even have to do anything. Just by being there, he felt safe. Just by Max smelling his familiar scent, he felt safe. 

He loved Daniel and Daniel loved him. 

Daniel always knew when Max wasn’t okay, he wouldn’t always say something. Sometimes he would just come over and hug or kiss him. Sometimes he just offers his hand for Max to draw lines with his fingers on. Daniel just always knows exactly what Max wants. 

Because Max doesn’t know how to express what he wants. 

Max was always taught that you take what you want, you don’t ask but that doesn’t feel right to Max. It doesn’t feel okay, it feels impolite and rude. He doesn’t want to be rude, he doesn’t want to be his father. He wants to be the complete opposite. 

Sometimes when Daniel isn’t around, Max needs him but he can’t ask. He doesn’t know how. He’ll suffer without him even though he needs him more than anything. Max hates not having him there, he can’t handle it anymore. There has to be a way he can have Daniel near him without having Daniel near him. 

There has to be something. 

It hits Max when he was walking around their bedroom. He saw Daniel had left a pile of hoodies on the floor instead of hanging them up. Max frowned before making his way over to the pile. He held on close to his face, inhaling Daniel’s scent. That’s when it hit him. He could wear one of Daniel’s hoodies on his bad days, or just all the time. Max loved the idea of wearing Daniel’s clothes, he just didn’t know how to tell him that but he didn’t need too. 

Daniel cleared his throat from the doorway, he was smiling at Max near the pile of hoodies. He came down to sit beside Max, letting the boy snuggle up to him. 

“Is there something you want?” Max looked up with those eyes. “You have to tell me, just this once, okay?” Max looked back at the hoodies, contemplating the situation. He nodded. 

“Can I borrow your jumper? It smells like you.” Max said, holding the one he had close to his chest. 

“Of course, baby. You can have any of my jumpers.” Daniel kissed his head. “Anytime they don’t smell like me anymore, let me know and I’ll wear it for you.” He squeezed Max, Max brought the jumper up to his face. 

“Thank you.” He whispered as he rubbed the material against his cheek. 

“You’re so cute.” Daniel whispered, his fingers finding Max’s hair and carded through them. 

Seeing Max in his hoodie, drove Daniel crazy. He never admitted it to anyone but he always dreamt about his future partner wearing his clothes. He always imagined it because he could never have imagined this. 

He could never have imagined Max wearing them. Max wasn’t like anything he had dreamt, he was better. He broke all the expectations. 

Daniel loved him. He loved him in his hoodie too. It was slightly baggy on Max, not by a lot but Daniel still noticed it. He looked so snug and comfy wrapped up in Daniel’s hoodie. It suited him, it looked like it was made for him. It was like Max was made to wear Daniel’s clothes, Daniel never doubted that. 

Daniel was watching Max working in the IT room. Max hadn’t noticed Daniel in the doorway. Pierre had, the Frenchman smiling at him before going back to his work. Max had the hoodie sleeves as far down his hands as he could, just his fingers poking out so he could type on his laptop. It was adorable and Daniel was in love with it. 

He walked over to Max, the Dutchman still completely unaware of his presence. Daniel wrapped his arms around Max from above, the younger boy jumped a little. It left Daniel feeling bad, he shouldn’t have jumped on him like that but Max was turning around, he smiled at him. Silently telling him it was okay. Max snuggled into Daniel’s grip. 

“Hey baby.” He kissed behind his ear.

“Hi.” Max said back, the smile still on his face. 

“You look adorable.” Daniel whispered, kissing Max’s cheek. A blush soon rose on his cheeks. 

“I wouldn’t say that..” Max mumbled. He was confident, like Daniel was, but Daniel would do everything to make Max feel a little more confident. 

“I would though, Maxy.” Daniel told him. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, feeling shy. 

“Anything for you.” Daniel whispered back. “You have never looked better than you do in my jumper.” 

“You think so?” He asked. 

“I know so. You always look adorable but this takes the prize.” Daniel told him, squeezing him. 

“Maybe I should start wearing your jumpers more then.” Max teased. 

“You definitely should.” Daniel smiled. “You should also come join me for lunch.”

“Always, Danny.” He smiled. 

Max always did know how to make him feel better. Just having his jumper made him feel better. He felt like Daniel was there, hugging him and reminding him that everything was okay. That everything would be okay. It made him safe and secure, like Daniel always did. 

He loved it and he loved Daniel. 

Daniel loved Max wearing his jumper, he loved it because he felt like he would always be with Max, without really being there. He felt like Max would always feel safe, he would always be okay. 

He loved it and he loved Max. 


	11. “You never robbed a bank before? You’re boring.” - Pierre/Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: “You never robbed a bank before? You’re boring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody requested this, I just thought it would fit them.
> 
> This is set about a couple of months after Pierre joined Carbon

Pierre looked at Charles who was hunched over some photos at their dining table. It was silent in their apartment, other than Pierre’s typing but it had stopped as he watched Charles. He’d only been in Carbon for a few months at this stage, the adjustment was weird. It was weird having to get used to being a criminal, it was stressful at times when you worked against the clock but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He loved it, he loved it more than he thought he would. He also loved having Charles so close to him at all times, his love for the boy had only grown and it still was growing. Charles meant so much to him.

He loved Charles' little sassy comments, how Charles saw the world differently than most did, how even though Charles had been through so much he was still so positive about everything.

It amazed Pierre, his attitude to life. He didn’t think he could go through all that stuff and be so positive about everything but that’s what made Charles so different.

Though there were times Charles acted like the world was against him, Pierre didn’t blame him - definitely not after what Charles had been through and he didn’t even know the full story. Only Sebastian did. Pierre didn’t need to know the whole story, he’d still love Charles all the same. It was Charles' decision if Pierre knew, Pierre was happy to respect his decision. He would never force him to tell him something he didn’t want to.

Pierre looked over at Charles, the Monégasque hair messed from where he’d been running his fingers through it as he worked. The table was a mess in front of him, photos all over it. Pierre wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing with them, he just knew it was for a mission. He had asked for quiet when Pierre came home, he was happy to provide that. He was doing some work of his own on his laptop, just cleaning up some files for Carbon. Their file system really was a mess.

Charles had his back to him, almost like he was trying to hide his face from Pierre so he couldn’t see his stress. He could tell Charles was stressed by the way Charles held himself, he was hunched slightly, his glasses were beside him rather than on his face. 

“Ugh.” Charles groaned, banging his head on the table.

“Hey.” Pierre came over and sat beside him, a hand coming to rub on his back. “What’s wrong mon ange?” The nickname became common between them.

“I’m trying to analyse these pictures of the bank, I can’t find anything useful.” He frowned, leaning into Pierre’s touch.

“The bank?” Pierre questioned.

“We’re doing a bank heist, remember? Last time it was quite easy.” 

“I wish I could help you but I don’t know much about robbing a bank. I’ve never robbed one.” 

“You never robbed a bank before? You’re boring.” Charles looked at him.

“Come on, Charlie.” He smiled.

“You are boring, one day you’ll participate in a bank heist.” Charles told him.

“Does doing it from the car count?” Pierre asked.

“Of course it does, P.” Charles told him. 

“Maybe you should take a break.” Pierre told him.

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Even just for twenty minutes.” 

“Pierre..” 

“Don’t make me get Sebastian.” Pierre looked at him.

“Fine, twenty minutes.” Charles folded his arms, Pierre smiled at him as a pout appeared on his face.

“Aren’t you a little cutie?” Pierre smiled, Charles blushed furiously.

Charles moved to the couch with Pierre, curling up to his side. Pierre’s fingers carding through his hair. Pierre always seemed to know just what Chalres needed. He loved that he could do that because sometimes he didn’t even know what he needed but Pierre always did.

He didn’t know how Pierre knew, he wished he did so he could return the favour. He wasn’t very smart when it came to working out what Pierre was feeling. There was sometimes where he could spot it but that was only when Pierre made it obvious and clear to him. Pierre never judged him for not knowing, he never called him a bad boyfriend because he couldn’t figure out his feelings. He just comforted him and taught him the best he could how to look for signs.

Charles was glad that he and Max walked into the warehouse, that they didn’t see the signs that someone was in there because if they did, Charles wouldn’t have met Pierre. They wouldn’t be in this position, he wouldn’t have someone to hold and love him. He’d be lonely. He’d be sad, Pierre made him happy. 

Sometimes mistakes were good, they worked out in your favour and brought you something wonderful. 

Charles really does thank his lucky stars that he wandered into that warehouse.


	12. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?” - Pierre/Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested prompt 21: “you’re jealous, aren’t you?” For Pierre/Charles

When Charles first noticed Max and Pierre spending more time together, he didn’t take much notice of it because they worked together. They had to spend time together but then Pierre started coming home later, then he started spending less time with Charles. 

While he knows Pierre would never cheat on him, it still annoys him that he’s spending more time with Max than he is him. He knew Max wouldn’t do that to Daniel either, there still this feeling looming inside of him. He can’t work out what it is but it’s annoying him. He can’t handle it. 

Charles just wants his Pierre back. 

He wants Pierre spending time with him, he understands they need space but he barely sees him anymore. Charles really feels like he’s two steps away from going crazy. 

Charles didn’t want to go to Sebastian about it. The German would just tell him he was being silly and Pierre was just working. In all fairness, that was the case. He was just working and Charles was just being silly but he just wanted Max to leave Pierre alone. 

Everytime Charles passed the IT room, he’d see Max and Pierre close together. The two of them hunched over a computer. It annoyed Charles, it made that feeling grow. If he didn’t have somewhere to be, he’d go in there and force himself between them. He’d make Pierre give him all of his attention. 

Pierre would come home late and Charles would already be in bed, pretending to sleep. He’d climb into the bed slowly and wrap himself around Charles from behind, putting his arm around his waist to keep him close. 

Then by the time Charles woke the next morning, he’d be gone. The bed would be cold where Pierre had laid, indicating to Charles he’d be gone for a while. 

Pierre did leave him some breakfast when this happened though, with a cute little note telling Charles how much he loved him. If Charles wasn’t mad at Pierre, he’d find it quite cute. 

Charles was still awake when Pierre returned that night. Charles hadn’t seen him since that morning and he was pissed. He knew that Pierre was busy but he thought he could at least take 5 minutes out of his lunch to come and see him. Charles didn’t appreciate having to spend his lunch break listening to Sebastian and Kimi speak about their respective partners when his was nowhere around. 

When Pierre came through the door, Charles was sitting on the couch. His arms folded and his eyes trained on the coffee table in front of them, burning a hole into it. 

“Charles?” He came and sat beside Charles, the Monégasque moved away quickly. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Pierre assumed he might just want some space. Charles just shook his head. He was too frustrated to get his feelings out, he didn’t even know that feeling. “Charles?” Charles went to say something but the door knocked and Sebastian came in with some plates that had clingfilm on them.

“Hey, I have your pasta.” Sebastian said it was Wednesday. They always had Sebastian’s pasta. He put the plates down and then noticed the thick tension between the two. “Everything okay?” 

“I don’t think so.” Pierre replied. 

“As if you’d know anyway!” Charles retorted, the two of them looking at him. 

“Pardon?” Of course he had to say it in his perfect French accent, Charles thought to himself. 

“Charles, what’s going on?” Sebastian asked, coming close to the couch. Charles got up and rushed over to him, hugging him and burying his head into Sebastian’s chest. “Charles, talk to me.”

“No.” Charles replied. 

“Come on, you’ve got to talk to me so I can make it better.” 

“Pierre keeps spending all his time with Max!” Charles said, giving up. “I don’t get to see him anymore, it’s not fair.” 

“Maybe this is a conversation for you and Pierre.” Sebastian broke free of Charles' grip, the boy pouting at him. “I’ll speak to you later, this isn’t my place. You know that.” He kissed Charles' head and left. 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Pierre spoke once Sebastian left. 

“What?” Charles looked at him, his brain coming to the realisation that Pierre was correct. The feeling that had been looming in him was jealousy. He was jealous. 

“You’re jealous of Max having all my attention.” 

“No...okay, maybe.” Charles looked at his feet. 

“Oh, mon amour.” Pierre came over to him and hugged him. “That’s cute, baby.”

“Not jealous.” Charles mumbled, enjoying the warmth Pierre was radiating. 

“You are and that’s completely okay. Your feelings are valid, Charlie.” Pierre told him. “Next time, tell me you want my attention. Me and Max have just been working hard on this task.” 

“I know. I kept trying to tell myself that.” He replied. 

“But you missed me so it didn’t work?” Pierre asked. 

“Something like that.” He replied, wrapping his arms tightly around Pierre’s waist. 

“I’ll tell you what, how about I take tomorrow afternoon off? And we can spend some time with just you and me.” Pierre offered. 

“And the day after tomorrow?” Charles pouted. 

“Overmorrow?” 

“Huh?” 

“It means the day after tomorrow.” 

“Is that a yes or a no, P?” Charles frowned, Pierre kissed him. 

“It’s obviously a yes, baby.” He smiled. 

Jealousy certainly wasn’t a feeling Charles enjoyed. He shouldn’t feel jealous but at least he knows he’s the only one with Pierre’s attention. 


	13. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?” - sewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested prompt 21: “you’re jealous, aren’t you?” For sewis in the heist au

Lewis knew the feeling the minute he noticed it. He was jealous, he knew he was. He could tell he was. It wasn’t difficult for him. He had that feeling from when he was with Nico. It was a familiar feeling to him. 

He just didn’t think it would be over how close Sebastian was with Max and Charles. 

The two young members preferred to go to Sebastian about their problems. Lewis understood that they probably felt more comfortable around Sebastian but he was still jealous that they went to him. 

He was jealous because he had so desperately wanted kids, that was something he knew he wanted since he was a kid himself. You couldn’t have kids and be a criminal boss. It didn’t work. Maybe if Lewis wasn’t the boss then he could but he still didn’t think it was right to bring a child up around criminals. 

That’s why when Sebastian had pointed out to him that Charles and Max were his kids, Lewis couldn’t help but feel jealous when they went to Sebastian. The German got to spend more time with them, he got to comfort them and listen to them. He got to listen to Charles talk about absolutely random things that had no relevance to anything. Lewis didn’t. 

He understood that they probably did feel more comfortable with Sebastian because he wasn’t their boss, he had been looking after them longer than Lewis had. He just wanted to be able to give them everything Sebastian did. He felt like they preferred Sebastian over him. 

Lewis tried not to let it affect him and Sebastian, he really did. He tried hard but it didn’t work. He couldn’t stop it from affecting them because every time he saw Sebastian, he saw someone who was preferred over him. He would be lying if he said it didn’t remind him of Nico and him. 

Sebastian had noticed something was bothering Lewis but the Brit was usually good at telling him what was going on. Sebastian was usually good at figuring out Lewis’ problem before he told him anyway. He couldn’t this time though, he didn’t know why. He couldn’t figure it out, it was there in his face like it usually was. It was weird not knowing what it was. He didn’t like it. Sebastian wanted to be able to help Lewis but he couldn’t because he didn’t know what was wrong. Lewis made no plans to tell him soon anyway. 

Then he noticed it on their lunch break. Sebastian had Charles curled into his side, the Monégasque felt a bit under the weather and Pierre was out working. Sebastian had an arm curled around him. When he looked over at Lewis he had this look on his face. Sebastian knew exactly what it was. 

Lewis was jealous. 

He didn’t know exactly what Lewis was jealous of though. Was it that Charles had all of his attention? Or was it because Charles was with him and not Lewis. He kept that thought in his head until later that day, when they were alone. 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Sebastian asked, Lewis looked at him in alarm. 

“What?” 

“You’re jealous. I just don’t know why.” 

“Oh.” Lewis looked down. 

“Are you?” He asked. Lewis didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t but he didn’t want to lie to Sebastian. 

“Yes.” 

“Of what?” Sebastian came over to him. 

“That Charles and Max always choose you over me.” 

“Oh, Lew.” Sebastian brought him into a hug. “They don’t want to disturb you at work.” 

“But I don’t mind it. I want them too, I would prefer them too.” Lewis admitted. 

“I tell them, yeah?” Sebastian offered, Lewis nodded. “They just know how important you being the boss is, that’s all. They don’t prefer me, they like us equally.” 

“Do they?” Lewis asked. 

“They do. There’s been times where I’m comforting them and they want you. I offer to get you but they get worse because they don’t want to disturb you.” Sebastian explained. 

“They’ve asked for me?” Lewis asked. 

“More times than you think.” 

“It’s a bit stupid isn’t it, me being jealous.” 

“Absolutely not. You’re feeling completely valid, Lew. Don’t let anyone tell you any different.” Sebastian kissed his temple. 

The jealous feeling was weird to Lewis. He didn’t like it because it reminded him of Nico. It reminded him of what they had but this wasn’t Nico. This wasn’t that situation, it wasn’t even similar. 

Knowing that Charles and Max wanted him like they did Sebastian made it better. It made him happy to know that he provided them comfort and that they asked for him. It made that jealous feel die down a little.

Even though Sebastian told him it wasn’t stupid and his feelings were valid, he still felt like it was stupid. He still felt like he was too old to be feeling that feeling. 

Could you ever be too old to feel something?

Lewis guessed that you couldn’t because you could feel any feeling at any time in your life. His feeling was valid. It wasn’t stupid. It was just unusual to him. It just brought bad memories for him and that was okay. Sebastian would work through it with him. He just had to trust Sebastian and himself. 


	14. “Did you just throw that at me?” - Seb, Kimi, Lance, Max, Charles and Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested prompt 4: “did you just throw that me?” For Seb, Kimi, Lance, Charles, Max and Mick.

Kimi was currently trapped in one of Carbon’s offices with Sebastian, Lance, Charles, Max and Mick. He had already had enough, he was trapped with four literal children. At least he had Sebastian, the German usually could wrangle them into behaving. It did make Kimi wonder how they were criminals when they acted the way they did. 

“Did you just throw that at me?” Charles asked Max, who was looking way too guilty for Kimi’s liking. 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” Max shrugged. 

“Oh fuck..” Lance whispered under his breath. 

“Oh fuck indeed.” Mick replied. 

“Max!” Charles yelled and went to go for Max but Sebastian was faster and held Charles in his grip. “Let me get him! He threw that at me!” 

“Charles! Stop it and calm down, it was just a pen.” Sebastian told him. 

“He got ink on my shirt!” Charles replied. 

“It wasn’t a nice shirt anyway!” Max teased him. 

“Max, stop aggravating him. Charles, it will wash out.” Sebastian huffed. “Why don’t you come sit with me and have a cuddle?” 

“Hey, I want one!” Max said. 

“You can go to Kimi. You shouldn’t be throwing things at Charles. You’re not a child.” 

“He is.” Charles whispered under his breath. 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that, come on.” 

Sebastian took Charles over to one side of the room and let the Monégasque curl up into his side. Sebastian watched as Kimi huffed before letting Max curl up to his side. Max and Charles were staring at each other from across the room. Lance and Mick stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, very confused as to what had just happened. 

There were days when Max and Charles got on better than anyone in Carbon but then there were days when they were at each other's throats. Today was the latter type of day and Sebastian hated it. He just wished they would get along more times than not. 

They tended to make big deals from little things. Max had just thrown a pen at Charles. It would wash out, he didn’t throw it hard and it didn’t hurt him. Maybe they were both stressed about being locked in here, that seemed likely. They didn’t like being confined and not knowing when they would get out. Sebastian got that, while he didn’t mind himself he knew it would affect them. 

Kimi watched Max and Charles staring each other down, sending imaginary daggers at each other. He knew it wouldn’t be long before they’d go over and hug each other before going to Sebastian to cuddle run him. Kimi hoped it was sooner rather than later he wanted the peace. 

Mick shyly walked over to him and Kimi held out his other arm for him. Mick happily sat beside him. He liked Mick the most, he didn’t cause unnecessary drama. He was peaceful and quiet most of the time. 

Lance went to sit beside Sebastian but Max was up in the flash of light and dashed to Sebastian’s free side. Kimi pitied Lance and invited the Canadian over, Lance shyly taking the free spot. 

“Can you two apologise please?” Sebastian asked. 

“I’m sorry for throwing the pen at you, Charles.” Max said. 

“I’m sorry for shouting and trying to attack you, Maxy.” Charles replied. 

“Max, apologise to Lance for almost knocking him over too.” Sebastian told Max. 

“I’m sorry Lance.” 

“It’s okay.” Lance smiled at him. 

Charles and Max then started poking at each other over Sebastian’s stomach. He just wished Lewis would hurry up and get them out before he went crazy. At least Kimi had it easy with Mick and Lance. 


	15. Never alone - Mick + Seb + Kimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested prompt 12+13: “You told me you were okay, you promised!” + “cut the crap and tell me what happened.” For Mick + Sebastian + Kimi

Kimi and Sebastian were sitting in the comfort room on their break, chatting about anything they could think of. They thought they were alone, if you were to enter the room you’d think they were alone. Kimi and Sebastian were oblivious to the other person in the room until they sneezed. 

“Hello?” Sebastian looked around. 

“No one's here.” A small, upset voice said. It took them no less than thirty seconds to realise who it was. 

“Mick?” Sebastian asked. 

“No.” 

“Come here.” Mick didn’t go to them, but he did reveal himself from where he was hiding. It looked like he had curled himself into the tightest space. “What’s wrong?” Sebastian asked. 

“Nothing.” Mick wiped his eyes. 

“Mick.” Sebastian looked at him. “Talk to me.”

“Nothings wrong.” He said again, Kimi put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“I hate to be like this when you’re like this but.” Kimi started. “Cut the crap and tell me what happened.” 

“Nothing, I’m okay, I’m okay.” Mick said. 

“Promise us?” Sebastian asked. 

“I promise, can I go?” Kimi and Sebastian shared a look. 

“Okay, but if you need us you know where we are.” 

Sometimes Mick didn’t want to speak to them but they could tell he needed to at that time. It was clear that he wasn’t going to and he’d promised he was okay so they let him go. 

At the time, it seemed like the best option but then Marcus and Callum found them later in a panic. They couldn’t find Mick and he wasn’t answering their messages or calls. Sebastian had told the two to go back to their apartment and they let them know Mick was okay. 

Sebastian and Kimi walked around Carbon headquarters looking for Mick but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. Then Sebastian remembered this morning, he told Kimi and the two of them headed there. 

Sure enough Mick was in the corner he had been in this morning, crying. 

“Mick?” Sebastian said. 

“No.” He said quietly, the hurt coming out. 

“You told me you were okay, you promised!” Kimi said. 

“I am..” 

“You’re not, that’s okay but you can’t keep it from us.” Kimi said. “Come here.” 

Mick hesitated but came out from the corner once more. He let Sebastian and Kimi sandwich him in a hug. 

They both hated seeing Mick like this, he didn’t deserve this pain. Mick deserved to be happy. He had been happy for a while, then he started crumbling. They had noticed it, that must have hurt Mick. 

It did hurt Mick that nobody had noticed. He hadn’t expected them too, they had their own lives but it still hurt. He would have thought at least one person would have noticed. Mick just wanted someone tell him everything would be okay, he felt so alone in the world even though he had his boyfriends, Kimi, Sebastian and everyone else but he still felt alone. 

“What’s wrong Mick?” Sebastian asked after some time had passed. 

“I miss him.” Sebastian brought Mick close to him, Mick needn’t say who. They knew. 

“I know but you’re not on your own.” Sebastian reminded him. 

“Never are you on your own, kiddo.” Kimi added. 

Mick knew he would always have Sebastian and Kimi, he had always had them ever since he was young. Mick had always known them, he remembered one day when he was younger he scared Kimi by hiding under his desk. While the Finn wasn’t scared because he had seen Mick’s blonde hair above the desk, he still acted like it for Mick. Mick also remembered following Sebastian around asking him questions about the cars. Mick can’t remember them not being in his life. 

It was scary having the feeling he had, he wanted it to go away. It made him feel alone, it ate him up until he couldn’t focus anymore. He knew he wasn’t alone though, he knew Sebastian had felt the feeling before. Kimi had too. They knew how to comfort him, they knew how he felt. Knowing that comforted Mick because he knew he wasn’t alone. 

It hurt Sebastian and Kimi to see Mick like this, they were familiar with the feeling themselves. They knew how it ate at you until you were weak, they knew how it made you feel. They knew what Mick would be feeling. It wasn’t nice to see him go through it, it wasn’t nice to know what he was going through. 

But they would always be there for Mick, they’d always be there to comfort and hold him. They knew it wasn’t easy for Mick to tell others what had happened. Kimi and Sebastian had been there when it happened, they had gone through it with him. Nobody else other than Lewis had. Mick struggled to tell people about it because he didn’t want to think about it. 

He would always have Kimi and Sebastian though. 


	16. “Will you let me rub your back?” - Valtteri/Kimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested prompt 10: “will you let me rub your back?” For Valtteri/Kimi

When Valtteri went to Kimi’s office at lunch, it was clear the older Finn was in pain. Valtteri could see it in his eyes. He’d learn to easily read Kimi over the past few months. 

He knew Kimi wouldn’t say anything, he would just tell Valtteri he didn’t want to make a fuss out of something that wasn’t that big. Except, Valtteri couldn’t let this go. He didn’t want Kimi suffering, he didn’t like it. Especially when there could be a chance he could help him. 

Kimi hadn’t noticed Valtteri at the door and shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. He’d pulled his back that morning while moving boxes, he hadn’t meant to. Things like that just happened. He wasn’t going to tell Valtteri, there was no point. It was just a bit of back pain. 

“Hey.” Valtteri smiled from the door, holding their lunch in his hands. 

“Hi, kulta.” Kimi replied. 

“Everything okay?” Valtteri asked as he came to sit beside him. 

“Sure.” He took his food from Valtteri. 

“Kimi.” 

“Valtteri.” 

“I know something is wrong.” Valtteri said. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Kimi replied. 

“Yes it does, tell me.” 

“I just pulled my back this morning moving boxes, aches a little.” Kimi rolled his eyes as he spoke. 

“Will you let me rub your back?” Valtteri asked. “Like massage it?” 

“Valtteri..” 

“Please?” Kimi nodded. “Let’s go lay you down on a medical bed.”

“My food.” 

“It can wait, you know.” Valtteri offered his hand, Kimi taking it. 

Once Kimi laid down on his stomach, Valtteri straddled over him and rested on his thighs. He started working his thumbs around the knots on Kimi’s back. The older Finn wouldn’t admit it but it was nice. Valtteri worked his way across Kimi’s back, making sure to cover all the areas that were causing Kimi pain. 

It was nice doing domestic things like this. They often didn’t have time to see each other with all their missions so it was nice to have this. Kimi wished they had more time to do things like this, he wished he got to see Valtteri more. Valtteri also wished he got to see Kimi more, he missed him when he was away at work. Especially when he was working late or had to stay near the medical room in case someone woke up or needed him during the night. 

But this was nice, it was nice to know that Valtteri cared for him and was happy to do this. It was nice to know that Valtteri wasn’t going to put up with his stubbornness and would make sure Kimi was okay at all times. 

Kimi always did that for Valtteri. He always made sure the younger one was okay, made sure he knew he could open up to Kimi. It was nice to know that Valtteri was happy to return that. It calmed Kimi knowing that Valtteri felt the same way. 

While Kimi wasn’t insecure about his relationship with Valtteri, it had been a while since he had been with someone like this. The last time was before he joined Carbon which was many moons ago. Kimi can barely remember it. All of this was unusual and new to him. It scared Kimi and not a lot scared Kimi. He just wanted to treat Valtteri right, he didn’t want to let him down and do something wrong. 

Valtteri deserved the world and Kimi wanted to give that to him. 

“How’s that?” Valtteri kissed the back of his neck, Kimi rolled his back. 

“Better. Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Valtteri smiled. 

“Food now?” Kimi asked. 

“You’re like a big grumpy toddler.” Valtteri said as he climbed down. 

“Not.” 

“Sure, Kimi, sure.” Valtteri smiled and Kimi brought him into a hug. 

Kimi really did love him a lot. 


	17. Sharing clothes - Valtteri/Kimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for prompt 7+8: “stop stealing my clothes.” + “can I borrow your jumper? It smells like you.” For Valtteri/Kimi in the heist au

After a bad mission Valtteri would go to his and Kimi’s wardrobe to steal an item of Kimi’s clothing. They were lucky because they were around the same size, it didn’t mean Kimi liked it when he went to find his favourite clothing and Valtteri already had it on. It never stopped Valtteri though. 

Wearing Kimi’s jumper and being able to smell his scent, calmed him. After having a bad mission it made him smile. He wasn’t usually able to see Kimi after a mission, the older one would be waiting in the medical bay in case anyone needed him. 

His clothes had to do. 

When Kimi came home he saw Valtteri in the kitchen, his back turned and cooking some food. He was wearing Kimi’s jumper again, the older Finn went over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Stop stealing my clothes.” He whispered in his ear and kissed Valtteri’s cheek. 

“Never.” Valtteri grinned. “I look cute in them.” 

“Can’t say I disagree.” Kimi squeezed his hips. 

“I’m cooking.” 

“Later?” 

“Later.” 

The next morning Valtteri woke to Kimi staring at their wardrobe. He watched Kimi for a moment, trying to figure out what he was doing. Kimi stood still for a minute, huffing at the sight in front of him before walking forward and chucking a few of his own jumpers into a pile. 

“Kimi?” The Finn turned. 

“Oh, morning.” 

“What are you doing?” Valtteri asked. 

“Looking for something to wear.” Kimi replied. 

“I gathered that seen as you're literally naked.” Valtteri retorted. 

“Watch it.” Kimi grinned. 

“Why don’t you wear that one?” Valtteri pointed to the top of his pile. 

“Can I borrow your jumper? It smells like you.” Kimi asked and Valtteri blinked at him, confused. 

“Can you repeat that?” 

“No.” Valtteri rolled his eyes. 

“Go for it.” Valtteri smiled. 

Seeing Kimi in his clothes was weird but good weird. The type of weird you want to keep around and treasure forever. It also did something for Valtteri. It made him possessive over him. He wanted to hold Kimi and never let him go. Seeing Kimi in his clothes proved to Valtteri that he was his. 

Not that he ever doubted Kimi was his. He knew he was, he Kimi was his by the way he touched him and spoke to him, by the way they kissed. But seeing Kimi in his clothes solidified that. 

Once Kimi had changed, he gently threw one of his own jumpers at Valtteri. So that’s how today was going, they were wearing each other’s clothes. 

Today was Friday too, which meant the whole of Carbon had lunch together around a table. Which meant everyone would see Valtteri in Kimi’s clothes. They hadn’t hidden their relationship but they hadn’t gone around telling everyone either. 

Lance immediately saw it at lunch. As soon as the couple sat down opposite him, he saw. Valtteri noticed his face lighting up and knew exactly what was coming. 

“Oh my gosh! It happened, Esteban!” The Frenchman just put an arm around Lance and laughed. 

“What happened?” Sebastian asked.

“Kimi and Valtteri wearing each other’s clothes.” Lance explained. Valtteri went red as everyone looked at him and Kimi just shrugged. 

“When did that happen?” Sebastian asked. 

“What?” Kimi asked back. 

“You and Val.” 

“I told you like two weeks ago.” Kimi said. 

“Did you?” 

“Yes.” Kimi replied. 

“Oh.” Sebastian blinked at him, trying to remember when he did. “That’s cute.” He smiled at them. 

Kimi wrapped his arms around Valtteri’s shoulder and brought him close, letting him rest against his chest. Maybe letting Valtteri wear his jumper wasn’t bad, it looked cute on him. It showed to Kimi that Valtteri knew he was his. 

Even if it was annoying he’d go to get a jumper and Valtteri would have it on, the way it made Valtteri look combatted that. It made Kimi happy to know Valtteri felt comfortable stealing his clothes, made him happy to know Valtteri felt comfortable being his and knowing Valtteri wasn’t ashamed of their relationship, knowing he didn’t want to hide it. 

Kimi thought Valtteri would want to hide it. Kimi wasn’t exactly the youngest of people but knowing that Valtteri didn’t want to, made him happy. Having Valtteri as his made him happy. Valtteri could always make him happy without fail, all the young Finn had to do was look at him. It took a lot to make Kimi happy but Valtteri could do it so easily. He noticed that Valtteri seeing Kimi in his jumper made the young one happy. 

Maybe it wasn’t bad if they swapped clothes every once in a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a list of prompts for this book which you can find [Here](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/post/643297047428104192/prompt-list-send-me-an-ask-anon-or-not-its-up)
> 
> My tumblr is [@landonorrisgeorgerussell](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
